


then why are you still here?

by unhookingstarswithoutpermission



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Grantaire pov, Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unhookingstarswithoutpermission/pseuds/unhookingstarswithoutpermission
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't believe in anything<br/>Why should I?"</p><p>Or the one where Grantaire has nothing to believe in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	then why are you still here?

**Author's Note:**

> This should have been a poem.  
> I don't know what it is, though.  
> (If I've done some grammar errors please don't kill me, I'm not English...)

I don't believe in anything  
Why should I?  
Tell me who was looking upon me with love  
while I stumbled and fell  
ears ringing blood in my mouth hurt in my knees  
alone like I had never been before  
because I said a word  
that's almost a sin, that's almost a slur  
and I was abandoned in His name  
Tell me why  
Should I believe in it?  
And what about  
the impending monarchy sipping  
people's blood in golden cups  
closing ears and eyes and mouths?  
leaving freedom of speech  
only to the fools and the mads  
there's who wants to overthrow the government  
who promises citizens are going to have a place  
a voice an importance  
but I'm seeing that who talks ends up dead  
who doesn't, lives as a slave  
Tell me why  
Should I believe them?  
And you heard them, screaming out choirs of  
“the world's gonna be better, just you wait  
just you wait”  
meanwhile, wars behead children  
and schools make armies of robots  
and even the littlest things bare a warning,  
_dangerous_  
may cause arm  
to you and who is around you  
use at your own risk  
well, words are empty, they have always said so  
Tell me why  
Should I believe in them? 

(I've never had anything to rely on  
no certainties, no rules  
no one who could put up with me  
that's why I've never even had the chance  
to know what “belief” means  
I just always assumed  
it meant hypocrisy and madness  
and god, it still does  
sometimes  
but I've come to give it a new sense  
and no, I don't believe  
in God's goodness or greatness  
I don't believe in revolution  
I don't believe in changing the world  
I don't believe in anything  
\- _then why are you still here?_ -  
Because I believe  
in you)

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://unhookingstarswithoutpermission.tumblr.com/)?


End file.
